


Sushi roll

by wanderlash (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also adrinette fluff, spoilers from the origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wanderlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is sad, so Marinette decides to make him feel better by inviting him to play videogames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi roll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some parts of this doesn't make any sense? I'm still struggling to write in English as it's not my first language.

Marinette was worried.  
Adrien had been like absent the last two days, as if something had been worrying him. He was quiet, faked smiles and when he talked, his voice was so soft it was almost inaudible. It was heart-breaking for her to see her friend and love like that.  
That’s why she decided to make him smile. Tikki had had the idea of inviting him to her house to play some videogames, and she thought it was a great idea. Before leaving her house that morning Marinette asked her parents if Adrien could come that afternoon. They obviously agreed, happy to have him back.  
When she met Alya before school she told her excitedly her plans. Alya was almost as excited as Marinette, realising that that afternoon could change everything in Adrien and Marinette’s relationship.  
When Adrien arrived Alya pushed Marinette in his direction so she could talk to him, but unfortunately Chloé arrived before and Marinette withdrew.  
“Adrien!” she shouted with her irritable high voice. “Cher, I’ve seen you sad these days, and as your childhood friend I want you to feel better so come this afternoon to my house, okay?”  
Marinette felt her world collapsing. It couldn’t be happening, she’d had the idea before. She had always desired to punch Chloé on the face, but the feeling was now stronger than ever before.  
Marinette started to imagine how Chloé was going to steal Adrien and make him fall in love with her and hug him the whole afternoon when he spoke:  
“Sorry, Chloé” he said softly forcing a smile. “I have things to do this afternoon.”  
The bell rang, so everyone went to their respective classrooms. Alya tried to cheer Marinette up telling her that maybe he didn’t want to be with Chloé. That made her feel a bit better.  
After finishing the first period, Alya and Nino started to talk. She tried to tell him Marinette’s plans for that afternoon without Adrien hearing. Nino finally understood, so he turned to talk to Adrien and punched him softly on his arm.  
“Mec, I have an awesome idea. We can meet this afternoon to play videogames!” his excitement was contagious. Adrien smiled and nodded, telling him that he liked the idea, but he didn’t seem very excited.  
Alya hit Marinette with her elbow, which made her react and say “Hey, why don’t you come to my house? My parents won’t mind and I have a console…” she didn’t know how she could have said that without stuttering.  
“Sounds great” Adrien smiled at her, which made her feel like she was going to melt. “At your house, then. Is it okay if we come at five…?”  
“Yeah!” she smiled, feeling her cheeks going intensely red.  
Ms Mendeleiev arrived and so the physics class started. Marinette was even more unfocused than before. Adrien was coming to her house. Nino and Alya would be there too, of course, but Adrien Agreste was coming to her house.  
The rest of the day went by really quickly. After school Alya and Nino left together, leaving Marinette with Adrien. She tried to talk to him, but all she could do was mumble. They finally said goodbye to each other when Adrien had to go into the car that took him to his house.  
Marinette left school and quickly started to tidy her room. She didn’t want Adrien to see all of the posters she had of him. She tripped a few times while trying to put her things inside the drawers, and Tikki tried to help her.  
“I’m really proud of you, Marinette” said her kwami. She smiled, closing her closet doors and finally finishing tidying her room.  
She waited impatiently until five. She heard then the front door opening and her parents starting to welcome someone. She presumed that Nino, Alya and Adrien had arrived, so she told Tikki to hide and tried to look calm…  
…But she almost fell off her chair when she saw that the only person who was coming was Adrien. Marinette felt her mobile phone vibrating, telling her that she had received a text. It was from Alya.  
I convinced Nino to leave you two together… good luck, Marinette! ;)  
“Hey, so… Nino told me that he had to do a project and Alya had to visit her grandma today and I thought it would be rude if I didn’t show up so I hope I’m not bothering you” he said with a shy smile. She felt like she was going to melt.  
“It’s okay” she said. “We can play videogames if you want to.”  
Adrien nodded, although he didn’t look really convinced, and sat next to her like the time they’d had to practise for that gaming competition. This time everything was even more awkward.  
Marinette tried to relax. She thought about what Alya would say in a situation like this. She breathed in and out, reminding herself that if she could fight villains, she could talk with her crush.  
“So, eh… lately I’ve seen you a bit sad, is there anything worrying you?” she didn’t look at him, so she missed his sincere smile and the look he gave her.  
“My dad has been particularly strict lately” he finally answered. “And… other things have happened that have confused me. But being surrounded by friends and playing with you makes me feel a bit better. Thanks for caring.”  
“No problem” she whispered. Marinette wasn’t sure that she could handle this. After finishing the first round, she had an idea to make him feel better.  
She stood up and searched for a blanket on her wardrobe. When she found it, she wrapped Adrien.  
“This is the emergency blanket for when you’re feeling down. I declare you sushi roll” she said trying to be confident. “After this you’ll feel much better, I promise you.”  
Adrien smiled and she felt like her heart had been pierced with an arrow. She knew she wouldn’t handle more of that so she went downstairs, picked some of the croissants and cookies her parents had made and went upstairs again. She almost tripped and threw everything on the floor, but luckily she could avoid it.  
“Eating something while watching a movie is always a good way to be happier” she suggested with a shy smile, and Adrien nodded. He looked relaxed and comfortable, so she gave him a cookie and put a film.  
After half an hour Marinette turned to look at him. She was surprised to discover that he was looking at her, and she suddenly felt her cheeks even more red than before.  
“Marinette, although I really appreciate what you’re doing I… think you’re making things more difficult for me” he said with a low voice, sounding like he was afraid. “And I don’t want you to think that I’m a bad person or something but… okay, I have to tell you” he paused the film and looked at Marinette’s eyes. She couldn’t move.  
“H-Have I done something wrong? Isn’t the sushi roll method working?” she asked, but Adrien shook his head.  
“No, don’t worry. It’s just that… I have a crush on a girl” he started to say. Marinette felt like the world was collapsing. “But recently I’ve been really confused because I… have started to develop feelings for you.” It didn’t sound like a statement, it was more like a question. Marinette tried to look at his eyes, but he was looking somewhere else. “And I’ve been thinking so much because I like her a lot but there’s also something about you…”  
Marinette froze. She wasn’t expecting to hear that, and it was hard for her to keep calm.  
“I-I’m sure she likes you” she said shyly.  
“I don’t know…” he sighed. “But, you know, I think I like you more than I like her. And I didn’t want to say anything to you in case I hurt you… I’m sorry.”  
She awkwardly tried to hug him. “It’s okay, you won’t hurt me” Adrien looked at her and she had to remind herself to keep talking. “Since that day… you know, with the umbrella… I’ve had a crush on you” she muttered.  
Adrien looked at Marinette surprised.  
“I thought you still hated me for Chloé’s prank” he whispered and moved close to her.   
Marinette was about to have a heart attack when he stopped and shook his head. She felt her heart beating faster than ever before.  
“I can’t do this to you, sorry…” he whispered. “I don’t want to make you do something that you don’t want and...”  
“But I want to” she answered.  
They stared into each other’s eyes, slowly moving closer, until they kissed.  
“Do you think they’ll ever know?” asked Plagg quietly, watching them from the distance.  
“Maybe one day” smiled Tikki.


End file.
